The present invention relates to an oil pumping device, and more particularly to an oil pumping device that includes a manual pumping mode and a pneumatic pumping mode.
FIGS. 7 and 8 show a conventional manual/pneumatic oil pumping device having a housing 81. An oil reserving space 82 is defined in the housing 81. A floating board 83 is disposed in the oil reserving space 82. An upper cover 84 is disposed on the housing 81. The upper cover 84 is equipped with a manual air sucking mechanism 7, a pneumatic air sucking mechanism 6 and an oil sucking tube 85.
The pneumatic air sucking mechanism 6 has an air incoming passage 61 communicating with an air pressure source. A rear end of the air incoming passage 61 has an outlet 62. In addition, the air incoming passage 61 has an air sucking passage 63 communicating with the oil reserving space 82. Several stop plates 64 are disposed in the air sucking passage 63 at intervals. A seat body 65 is disposed at bottom end of the air sucking passage 63. A steel ball 66 is disposed in the seat body 65. The bottom of the seat body 65 is formed with a through hole 651. A leakproof ring 67 is positioned between the bottom of the seat body 65 and the steel ball 66. In normal state, the steel ball 66 will drop due to its own weight to block the through hole 651 and disconnect the pneumatic air sucking mechanism 6 and the oil reserving space 82 from each other. Under such circumstance, the manual air sucking mechanism 7 is operable to suck air and pump the oil.
The manual air sucking mechanism 7 has an upright pump 71 in which a piston 72 is installed. The piston rod 73 of the piston 72 passes through the upper cover 84 and is provided with a handle 74 for a user to operate. The upper cover 84 is formed with an air incoming passage (not shown) communicating with the oil reserving space 82 and the interior of the pump 71. The blocking/unblocking of the air incoming passage is controlled by a float 75. After the oil in the oil reserving space 82 ascends, the float 75 is pushed to block the air incoming passage and prevent the oil from being sucked into the pump 71.
The manual air sucking mechanism 7 includes a float 75 for blocking the air incoming passage. However, the pneumatic air sucking mechanism 6 lacks such design. In other words, when using the pneumatic air sucking mechanism 6 to suck air and pump the oil, in the case that the oil in the oil reserving space 82 ascends to the height of the seat body 65, the oil will be sucked from the through hole 651 of the seat body 65 into the air sucking passage 63 and ejected from the outlet 62.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a oil pumping device. A movable block is fitted in a sleeve of a controlling unit. The movable block has a downward projecting post. When the oil reserving space is filled up with oil, a floating board will ascend to push the projecting post so as to move the movable block upward. At this time, a leakproof washer of the movable block will seal a through hole of the seat body. Therefore, the oil in the oil reserving space is prevented from leaking.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above oil pumping device in which when the leakproof washer seals the through hole on the seat body, a push pin of the movable block pushes away a valve body from the through hole of the seat body. Therefore, the space between the leakproof washer and a silicone ring keeps communicating with the air sucking passage so as to avoid clog of the controlling unit.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above oil pumping device in which a weight block is fitted in the projecting post of the movable block. Therefore, when the pneumatic air sucking mechanism sucks air, the movable block will not be sucked upward so that the through hole of the seat body will not be blocked.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: